


Mcfuckery

by lumchables



Category: jacob berry - Fandom
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Nervous, Parking lots, berris, dan croll, loss of author's dignity, mcdonalds, mcfuckery, mentions of dan croll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Jacob is nervous. Jordan is there to help.





	Mcfuckery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacob Berr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jacob+Berr).



> i wrote this on a plane.   
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Jordan and jordan affiliates please leave now for your own good :) ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"Jordan!" Jacob paused in the middle of buckling his seatbelt, frantically turning to his friend in the passenger seat. Jordan jumped in his seat, startled by the others sudden exclamation.

"Jacob, you've gotta quit doing that."

"Sorry, but I just realized. What if Dan invites me back to his place after our date. I'm not prepared in the least for that." 

Jacob turned in his seat, facing the front of the car, looking out the window to the glowing interior of the McDonalds ahead of him.

"What if he thinks I'm just some loser who's never so much as kissed someone."

"Well..." Jordan trailed off before saying something he probably shouldn't.

"Jacob look at me. It's not that hard. You're just overthinking things as you usually do." 

Suddenly, Jordan grabbed Jacobs hand from the steering wheel and pulled it towards his own face, placing it on his jawline.

"What are you doing?" Jacob questioned as his hand was being forcibly pulled towards his friends face.

"Just go along with it."

Jacob looked on as his hand came into contact with his friends face, feeling the soft skin against his finger tips.

"So first off, you've got great hands. Make sure you're using them. Just drag one along the side of his cheek or on his neck. Maybe move it to his waist. Just do something with them. Got it?" 

Jacob nodded along to his friends instructions being thrown at him, taking a mental note of everything the other blonde was saying and doing and before he realized what was happening, Jacob's lips were connected with Jordan's. Jordan's hand grasped the others knee, using it to steady himself as he leaned into Jacob, trying to keep the kiss soft and light. Jacob froze, unsure as to whether he was supposed to be kissing back or still taking notes.

"Jacob. Breathe. When you kiss him, you need to breathe. Just do what I do. You'll catch on quick." Jordan reprimanded the boy for not listening, pulling back to give Jacob another go at it.

"Wait. I don't know if I wanna do this."

"You want practice don't you. This is just educational. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Jacob. We can stop if you want. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do." 

Jacob hesitated for a minute before giving Jordan the go ahead to continue. Jordan wasted no time continuing where he left off. 

Jacob's eyes darted between the sudden hand moving its way up his thigh and Jordan's lips approaching his for a second time. He quickly recalled the tips Jordan had told him moments earlier, before deciding to move his right hand to the crook of the boys neck and his left grabbing onto his upper arm, grasping the sleeve tighter and tighter the deeper and more intense the kiss became. Jacob did as instructed and followed the lead of Jordan, causing them to move their lips in near perfect synchronicity. Jordan removed his hand from Jacobs knee, moving it to the blonde's hair. His fingers slid first into the shaggy, fluffy hair, combing it away from his face and moving the hand slowly towards the back of his head and down to the nape of his neck, pushing their heads closer together, allowing for the kiss to deepen and for tongue to be added. Jacob pulled back slightly as soon as Jordans tongue move slowly past his lips to meet his. Jordan felt the hesitation and slipped his hand back into the boys hair, hoping to ease his nerves. 

After another minute of that, Jordan pulled back, almost to admire his work, noticing Jacobs hair disheveled and his lips the slightest bit swollen and red.

"How are you feeling now?"

"B-better," Jacob stumbled over his words, still trying to process what exactly was going on.

"You really didn't have to do this. I mean, I really appreciate it, but..." Jacob paused before being cut off by Jordan.

"This is meant to be purely educational. As your best friend, I would hate to see you mess things up with Dan, so whatever it takes. Right? I guess I'm just trying to validate making out with you just now..." 

He glanced down at his hands now placed in his lap.

"Anyway, one more thing. This'll be sure to drive him crazy." Jordan said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

He leaned into his friend, lightly taking grasp of his jaw, sliding his hand down to his chin and lifting up, allowing access to the boys neck. Jordan leaned in, connecting lips with the others throat, slowly sucking while simultaneously slipping his right hand underneath the boys shirt and running his fingertips softly around the front and back of the boys waist. Remembering what the other had done before, Jacob moved his hand to Jordan's hair, tangling fingers in between pieces of silky, blonde hair. 

In the silence of the car, Jordan easily heard when Jacobs breath hitched as he nipped at his neck, pinching skin between his teeth, ensuring a mark would be left.

"Stop," Jacob suddenly pulled back with a concerned look on his face. "This won't leave a mark will it? I wouldn't want Dan to see."

"Oh, no. You won't have to worry about that. It'll be gone by the time you see him."

Jordan ran his fingertips along the newly formed hickey.

"You did really great, Jacob. I wouldn't be worried one bit for your date. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure we've given those workers in there enough of a show as is."

Jacob reached over, wrapping both arms around his friend, thanking him for all he's done. While he wasn't certain how well things would go with Dan, he for sure felt more at ease with the idea of doing this with him eventually. 

Jordan sat back in his seat, watching out of the corner of his eye, the glow from the McDonalds window disappear from Jacobs face as they moved out of the parking lot. 

He didn't know what came over him that made him so eager to make out with his best friend just now, but he didn't want to look too far into things. It would only complicate their friendship. But for now, Dan was the main objective between the both of them and after tonight, Jordan felt very confident in Jacobs abilities to impress the singer, as well as his own abilities to do what he just did to Jacob. It was a good practice session for both, but he wasn't gonna admit that to his friend.


End file.
